tsaos daughter
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: so tsao has a child but it makes everything messed up and ends up back were she started after getting stuck in an ice cube
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sly cooper sucker punch does

Tsao's daughter

* * *

8 years before tsao kidnapped jing king

A little tiger girl ran from her house that was on fire she kept running until she reached a Chinese temple she hid behind a statue she started to cry she was the only one left in her family she covered her face with the ninja raps she then put on the out fit and the head mask she was a snow leopard she had long thick black hair in a braid she had bright green eyes that popped the colour of her fur if she was in snow you would see eyes but no head she then saw a chicken coming her way she got in her stance she then jumped out of the shadow and kicked him but he grabbed her leg and twirled her she got out of his grip and swung a kick at his leg but he jump she then jumped and kicked him in the face he fell back she then ran back he got up and smiled he walked over to her "hallo im tsao what is your name" tsao asked her "name has no ,eaming but the person you call " the child said "well come on out then and let me see your pretty face " he said she walked out still in stance "I am heriette the last of the yang lee family " she said bowing "now what a pretty name but let me see your face" he said she took her hands off her eyes "what pretty eyes but open your face to me please" he asked she took off her hands some more she had freckles under her eyes and red lips that were sparkly she had rosy cheeks as well her bangs covered her eyes he picked her up "how old are you " he asked she kept struggling to get out of his grip but it was no use "8 years " she said "why are you out alone" he asked "im not alone I have cougi (coo_ji) " she said pulling out a golden dragon crest that had inscriptions "oh well do you have a home and parents" he asked "no my house just burnt down" she said looking at the ground "well then you and cougi can stay with me how's about that heriatte sao "tsao said with a smile she smiled really happily "you mean it " she said "sure my daughter" he said "well it beats living in that tree" she giggled "come on inside lets take a tour of the and then I will get the people to make you a room" he said holding her hand while walking to the palace "yeah!!" she said running pulling him

Along . She got in the door and went wide eyed she oood and awed looking around he smiled looking at her zip around looking at things she then looked at the ceiling and then back at the ground she jumped grabbed a poll and swung up unto the ceiling and climbed it then she climbed down the wall tsao was surprised at this he had never seen anyone climb a ceiling before he walked over and looked at her "how do you do that" he asked "I have a gift I can bring cougi to life to see she said jumping down she placed the dragon on the floor she then sat on the ground and started to say some words in a whisper the dragon moved around and then flew up to tsao (just imagine musho from that movie) "you are not her father!?" he said "im tsao her adopted father who are you" tsao asked "im am her guardian" the dragon said "it is true if I need help i summon cougi " she said getting up she then told the dragon how her father had died tsao then noticed a birthmark in the shape of a dragon breathing fire (I acutely have one) on her arm he grabbed her arm "what is that" he asked "it is the mark I was born with " she said he ran to his thrown and opened a scroll it had a picture of the dragon breathing fire on the arm of a tiger princess worrier named heriotte sao "the worrier has returned but in knew form " he whispered he turned and bowed "come my daughter I will show you your room" he said waling with a smile she ran up to him and put cougi in the pocket of her dress when they got there(listen to hey juliet)

she opend the door and her mouth dropped there was a flat screen tv a bed a mirror with toys a window that showed all of china she twirled around and jumped onto the bed and then looked at her dad she ran and gave him a bear hug "thank you father" she said "you are welcomed " he said leaving she turned on the music and did air guitar she shaking her head up and down and then jumped onto her bed and fell asleep

* * *

That wasn't so bad I had to do something's between that but not bad any way r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ummmmm enjoy I don't really have anything to say

* * *

8 years after

There sat Heriatte she had long silky hair that was in a pony tail, her bangs were cut so half of her hair was covering her face, she also had a green dress, she was now sixteen and no longer remembered her real parents or what happened she then saw her father "father may I see Jing" Heriatte asked "fine but don't take long" Tsao said in an angry voice "thank you father" Heriatte said bowing. She walked to the palace and on the way she saw a racoon dressed in blue with a cane on a rope "hey you…….come" heriatte said crossing her arms. she had gained a American accented. The racoon came walking over and handed her a flower "no thanks who are you?" heriatte asked "im sly cooper and who are you my lovely lady?" sly asked "my name is no need for you. give me a reason" heriatte asked "ok ummmm" sly thought "im just kidding my name is heriatte sao proud owner of the priceless golden dragon" heriatte said bowing "did you say sao?" sly asked "yes tsao sao is my father I am his daughter and you are sly cooper international thief and you want jing and my father behind bars" she said with a frown "wha_how…..how did you know that!?" sly asked "lets just say I learn and I learn fast and if you touch on feather on my dad you will feel pain the sting of the most important thing in life" she said with anger in her eyes "sorry girly but I do my business and you do yours k" sly said walking away. Suddenly heriatte got a feeling she hadn't had since she was 8. It was a mixture of anger, hatred, and untrustment. She had rage she felt like she was somebody else. Her eyes then turned red and she pounced on to him an started to use the moves she used as a kid when she fought her father "your in no position to call me girly!" she yelled throwing a kick at him which hit him in the gut she then let go of him and ran away "that girls got a pack of punch ..'cough' 'cough'" sly said getting up and dusting himself off

With heriatte

Heriatte suddenly got tired and felt like she couldn't go on for the temple. She then closed her eyes. She began to fall but a pink hippo caught her "hey you! Wake up!! " murry said shaking her "guess she's out…….maybe bently knows what to do" murry said running towards the safe house. Soon the guards noticed that he was holding the generals daughter and they began to attack him but murry never lost he just kept running and punching with the girl over his shoulder. He then finally got there "hey guys I found this girl she nearly fell in the snow" murry said putting her on the couch "that's great murry im…………YOU BRANG SOMEONE IN!!!!" bently yelled "well she was about to fall off a bridge what am I to do let her fall in to death cold water and freeze to death in the bottomless abyss of the waters" murry said trying to get out of it "murry you don't even know what an abyss is "bently said angry murry pouted and looked at the girl "fine I'll see what I can do" bently said walking over "thanks buddy" murry said walking to the couch "lets see" bently said checking her heart beat and her pulse "she just needs a shot that I have right here" bently said giving her the shot. She then jumped up the minute it touched her skin (under the fur) she looked at bently and then at murry she walked over to murry. She eyed him "you're the one…the muscle" she said touching his skin she then gripped his arm "I will thank you for rescuing me but for any longer you cant come in contacted or I will have the need to summon couji (the dragon p.s. she hasn't used him since the last time she had seen a hippo at an orphanage when her father had a mending with something (I really don't know what mending means I just like the word) ) then sly walked in "AHHHHHH DEVIL CHILD THAT'S THE GIRL WHO KICKED ME IN THE GUT!!" sly yelled jumping in front of bently and murry "sly murry saved her from falling off a bridge be nice" bently whispered to sly hitting him on the arm "bently she's a sao! Murry did you get more then usual guards running after you" sly yelled "uummmm yeah I guess they were grabbing for her though " murry said confused "its because her father is tsao she's the girl hes protecting other then jing king !!" sly yelled at bently "she's just a girl what can a girly girl do to us sly?" murry asked "murry you really shouldn't have called her that" sly said putting his hand on murry's shoulder "why?" murry asked then heriatte got that feeling again. Her eyes turned red and then she attacked murry, sly and bently with kicks and punches "that's why buddy " sly said getting up and patting dust off. Heriatte bowed to murry and left in a hurry. "sly that was not an ordinary girl did you see her eyes when I was giving her the shot. her eyes were bright green then they turned blood red and when she got up she reminded me of clockwork that metallic voice and that small voice sounded the same in a way…..weird" bently said "may I be a assistants" the panda king asked "sure" sly said rubbing his head "did you not notice the mark on her arm ?" the panda king asked "yeah I saw that" bently said "she is a yang lee….heriatte yang lee ……eight years ago I burnt down her house and the burn killed her parents she may have escaped after I found out the family had a youth I quit my ways and went to meditating " the panda king said regretfully "during the time I saw tsao and her at the temple fighting to practice she would hit him once and he would be down one day I saw him looking at a scroll and then he made copies and one flew to my home she may have the sprite of an ancient worrier… murry when you cought her she had used the power of the worrier to fight sly and she fainted " the panda king said and then he left "well we could go with that" murry said "wait didn't she use that now …that means she will be out soon" bently said worried

With heriatte

Heriatte stomped back to the palace to be greeted by all the guards she then ran back feeling dizzy she just kept running and eventually got to the last bridge and saw a white light and a cop up ahead she got to dizzy and fell over. And as you may guess the cop was carmelita she saw the sixteen year old fall and rushed to the kids side "hey you are you okay? Hello" carmelita said to her then heriatte blacked out. She then awoke in a place that had all the windows closed she then found it was her room and got up the windows were boarded up and then she heard the door open "my child I am glad you are okay don't run off it took awhile to get rid of that cop she would not let you go" tsao said in a cold voice "father I am sorry but I have information steal the cooper laptop and we will be safe" she said falling asleep "I will now go to bed" he said walking out he then turned out the lights "that coopers got some nerve but that murry fellow is interesting I might toy with him for a bit" heriatte said in her head she then fell asleep

* * *

So that's it for that but theres plenty more if someone would read my story*_*

Any way r&r


End file.
